The sister and his brothers
by Meushineko
Summary: Uh, my second fanfic. Slash, Mana x Klaha x Yuki (Malice Mizer). What happens when Mana goes walking around alone and meets Yuki?


Disclaimer; I don't own Mana, Yu~ki or Klaha (I would like to, though). R- rated. :p ~Meushineko, 14.-15.01.2004.  
  
*** It was a beautiful morning that day, certainly. I was off to visit some shops. Food and that kind of stuff, nothing unusual. I decided to take my new parasol with me, for it was going to be the most beautiful sunny day ahead. I was pretty happy that morning. Maybe you wouldn't call it happiness, but for me it certainly was it. Last looks of vanity into my twin in the mirror and I was ready to go. I wasn't afraid of the rapid fangirls this time. I used to be, but not anymore. They seem to respect me nowadays and just stare from a distance. Sighing I stepped out of the door into the sunny street. I looked around a bit and immediately noticed a couple of girls who obviously knew who I was. I never saw them again, I didn't remember their faces even for five minutes. It's strange how people's minds work. They probably remembered seeing me for a long, long time but yet still I immediately forgot everything about their looks. I opened my new white parasol and felt the stares of those girls on my back. I didn't mind, I was used to it already. I just started walking confidently forwards. I was very alarmed, I should've had at least someone with me if I was going to public places when people might recognize me. But I always had had the great ability of "forgetting" it. So, there I was. All alone by myself. And gosh, that suited me. I looked at small things. Things no one noticed. Small cracks on the road, small plants that grew from them. Usually people just stepped on them. People never thought they were stepping on a life and maybe even killing that small life with that step. I wasn't like that. I saw prettiness on those small plants. I always wanted to smile when I saw a small flower forcing its way through stone. I admired that. I really wished to be one of those plants; so confident and strong- willed. I was nothing like that. People knew just a small part of me. In public I acted...not me. I hated giving interviews, too. I usually just made up my answers. Made up silly answers that didn't give any information about me. It kind of amuses me how people, fans to be exact, think they know something about me. I don't think that even my bandmates know me well enough. I never wanted to be this "mysterious" or whatever you might call it. I was a lonely person. What does money do if you have no one for you? And yet again I saw those girls there. They stared at me like I was some sort of beast. It really made me feel like one, too. An unknown beast whom people would like to know. I was starving for someone to be there. But no, there was no one. My thoughts that day were complicated. I was happy and I was sad. At the same time.  
  
And then, after about two kilometers of walking I heard a familiar voice but pretended to not hear it, though I fooled no one. I sighed heavily and finally turned around to see the chaos. It was a miracle I didn't notice the large crowd of people following me. It made me quite sad to see how they just followed me like dogs but not a single one of them bothered coming up to say something to me. And there he was, forcing his way through the screaming fans. I heard his voice calling me but the air was all covered with the screams of those fanatics. I just stood there in the middle of the chaos. I didn't know if it was actually so wise after all going out by myself. I just stood still and finally Yu~ki reached me. He was smiling and some fanatic girl was nearly ripping his shirt off. I made a pitying look at her and she stopped and ran away, blushing. I didn't mean to be mean at her, but they should think about us too. "Hey, you really didn't have to do that", he said to me still smiling but obviously relieved by the sudden disappearance of the lunatic fangirl. I just looked at him in the eyes. I wasn't sure whether he got my point or not, but it was still worth a try. And he did get my point. "Uh, mind if I join you? You can have a ride in my car, if you want." Yes, he got my point. Relieved, I walked up to him and together we made our way through the crowd. I thought the fans had some kind of sense about "respection". But no. They just tried to drag us to every possible direction. I tried to look calm but I wasn't calm at all. I was afraid and I was furious. Fans made me hysterical. Yu~ki tried to talk to them but it was useless. He covered me with his hand, it was so nice from him. He didn't want me to get hurt. I understood later why he did that.  
  
After we got through the terrible fans, we walked to his car. He had a nice car. It was blue. I didn't understand why he had a blue car. I never thought he liked blue. Anyways, he opened the door for me. I thought the fans were going to break his car. They just were everywhere screaming and asking for autographs. Yu~ki just laughed, he was better on handing fans than I was. He jumped into the driver's seat and smiled to me. When he drove to the street he looked at me with laughing eyes. "Now you may talk, Mana-kun." I looked at his eyes. He was pretty. He had a beautifully shaped face. How come I never had noticed that before? "So...where are we going?" I asked slowly and very quietly. I hated my voice so bad. It broke the illusion. (what illusion? I was sure no one believed me anyways.) I was surprised he even heard that. "We are going to my apartment first, if you don't mind. I have to pick up some things. Where were you going anyway?" I looked at his hands. They were pretty too. He was such a precious creature, even though I never had had any special feelings for him. I guess he was just more like a brother to me. "I was...just walking." I said again. "You know you shouldn't be 'just walking' around alone, Mana-kun. You should have called me or something. Oh sorry, I forgot you don't talk on the phone too often." he laughed. That joke was so bad it made me almost laughing too. But just almost. I managed to keep my expressionlessness on my face. I looked at him and he quickly looked to me in my eyes. His face was all laughing. He really seemed like a little brother to me.  
  
Suddenly the car stopped and we were in a small yard. I stepped out of the car and looked around. I had no idea about our whereabouts. Yu~ki kind of read my thoughts. "Yeah, I live here. It's not fancy or anything but I still like it" he said when he locked his car's doors. "Come on, we'll be leaving more often if we'd actually go in", he said and I followed him. I had never been there before. I was kind of excited to see where he lived. I followed him up the spiralic stairway, up and up. It was so spiralic it made me dizzy. Up and up we went and the stairs kept a funny noise. I liked that stairway. He surely had found a good place to live in. He opened the dark wooden door. "After you", he said and made a funny bow. I stepped in and was blinded by that apartment. I loved it from the first moment I saw it. It was very elegant and kind of gothy in a way. I loved it so bad. "This is...pretty." I said so very quietly. I just had to say it. I turned to him and saw that he was surprised. I couldn't tell if he was surprised of me talking or the fact I liked his little place. "Oh, you like it? It's just a bit...well, he helped me with the decorations quite a lot." he said when he walked past me and through another wooden door. I didn't bother asking who 'he' was. I was quite sure about that anyway. And it became even more obvious when I wandered to the living room. Anyone could tell that he had been here. I liked it. Not the fact that it was mostly from his head; I liked the decorations just in general. "Just sit down", I heard Yu~ki shout from some room. And so I did. I sat on a red velvet sofa and looked around. There were lots of incenses and candles. I thought Yu~ki hated incenses. Incenses reminded me about what it used to be like on the old times. When he was still around. I loved him.  
  
Suddenly Yu~ki came to the living room. He had taken his coat off. I looked at him with questioning eyes. He didn't bother explaining. Or maybe he didn't have an explanation. He looked at me and his eyes were strange. They weren't laughing anymore. They were...they were empty. He walked over to me slowly. And there I was, sitting alone. He was standing right beside me and looking down to me. His eyes horrified me. They had never been like that, never. Suddenly he pushed me lying on that sofa and sat over me. I was trapped under him. But I said nothing. I just looked at his face without an expression. He looked back to me with his suddenly so empty eyes. That look was the most disgusting I had ever seen. After that quick look to me he started opening the buttons of my shirt. I did nothing. I just laid there fighting my tears. I couldn't believe that from HIM! I thought he was my friend, after all. One of my few friends. But no. By this point he was done with my shirt and took it off. He kissed my chest and it truly disgusted me. He moved down, down... He reached my skirt and almost angrily ripped it off. I was almost crying. "Well well, aren't we pretty today..." he mumbled when he was working with my stockings. I felt like hitting him. Was he happy now? Was he happy about what he was doing? I couldn't understand. I laid there, without moving. I saw him taking his pants off. I closed my eyes and started thinking about those small plants...Small, strong-willed plants. I tried to be one. I had my eyes closed and tried not to think what was to come. I thought about flowers, flowers and butterflies. Pretty things. I felt the pain down at my bottom. I tried to think about pretty flowers and pretty butterflies, not my "brother" on top of me, causing an indescribable pain for me. It hurt so bad, so bad... I tried to fight the tears but I just couldn't anymore. I opened my eyes and looked at him with the tears flowing from my eyes. He had his eyes turned away. Just what I had expected. He couldn't face what he was doing. I pitied him. I truly did. He was doing something unforgivable. My tears flowed down my neck, to my chest. He felt them in his hands, I was sure. He gave a horrified look at me. I looked back with a very large pity in my eyes. He clearly was doing something he didn't want to. I just wondered what was causing him to do that? Why did he want to do that to me? Was I a beast in his eyes too, a beast he would've like to...know? Was that it? He wanted to know me? I had so many questions. But they all just went away with that horrible pain. I couldn't fight back and he was going faster, faster... I burst into tears once again.  
  
But suddenly he stopped and turned his head. Suddenly he took himself out of me and walked a few steps away from the sofa. I heard him swearing by himself, I just tried to find something to cover myself with. I grabbed a blanket and curled myself inside of it, sobbing silently by myself. I saw Yu~ki hurrying with his clothes. He had forgotten me already. And then I heard it too; it was him. He was there. A little hope grew inside of me. Maybe he would take me away? "...it was kind of rude to just leave me there and taking the car. I had to take a taxi, for god's sake!" I heard his familiar voice. If he just knew...If he just knew why his love had taken that car. I heard Yu~ki apologizing and soon after that I saw him. He walked into the room and...noticed me. "Oh my...god", he said with a horrified look in his eyes. I saw him becoming furious. I shook my head and he noticed my tears. He slowly turned his head towards his lover and looked at him with the angriest look I had ever seen on his pretty face. "No, it's not what it seems! Please, Klaha, let me explain!" Yu~ki shouted desperately. Please, let me explain. Please, let me explain he just took me here and...raped me. Klaha turned his head back to me and with a scared look he came over to me. He asked me if I was okay. Of course I wasn't. I just shook my head and looked at him with the tears still running down from my eyes. "May I..?" he asked, looking very serious and I nodded. He could. He didn't want to hurt me, unlike his love. He lifted the blanket a bit and saw all the blood and body fluids on the sofa. He looked at me and then he looked back to Yu~ki. The tears of anger were in his eyes. "It's okay..." he whispered into my ear and lifted me up. He carried me away from that place of my nightmare. When he walked past Yu~ki, he looked at him angrily. Very angrily. "How could you?" he asked more from himself than Yu~ki. I just cried and buried my head under his arm. I felt very secure there; I never got to know this man too well but that day proved me that when you think you know someone well...you don't know anything about that someone.  
  
He carried me into yet another dark room and let me down gently. He laid me on a bed and sat next to me. "How could he do that to you? Why did he have to do that? I don't understand...I don't know him anymore!" he said quietly. He was crying too, probably of disbelief. I managed to get my body to sit and I...hugged him. I knew what he felt like. At least I thought I knew. He turned his face to me and hugged me back. "I still can't believe it...Oh my god. I'll go talk to him, don't be afraid. I won't let that happen again, ever." I looked after him and my old expressionlessness was getting back slowly. I was hurt; I'm not denying that. But I had been hurt before, too. Maybe not this bad, but still. He got slowly up and his black makeup was flowing down his pretty face with the tears. I knew just what he felt like. I was so sorry for him. Why did this have to happen to every one of us? Why? He sighed and opened the wooden door. He quickly looked back at me before he closed it again. I didn't even try to listen. But still I heard. They were both shouting and screaming. It was chaotic. Suddenly the both voices just stopped. I got worried. Now I believed anything from him. Anything. He didn't care about those he loved, clearly. After a long moment of quietness I heard footsteps. I became alarmed. If he had done something to Klaha... well, I was alone. With him.  
  
I tried to hide under the blanket and closed my eyes when the door opened. I was so relieved when I saw the familiar black hair and the tall figure. Klaha shut the door quietly after him and walked forward a bit. He still had some random tears flowing on his cheeks. "I...I'm sorry for you..." I said very quietly from my hiding place. I saw his surprised look. It was one of the rare occurances he had heard me talk. "No, you don't have to be. I should be sorry for you." he said when he walked slowly over to me. He sat beside me on the bed and took my hand in his. I shook my head. No one should be sorry. I wasn't sure what I was going to do the next so I just lifted my head a bit. And he understood. He kissed me softly and quickly; more like a friend's kiss than a lover's. I looked at him and he looked back. His tears, dyed black, dropped on my cheeks. And we kissed again. Two lost sheep with no idea about what's coming next; two lost sheep keeping company to each other. Two lost sheep with no one to love. He kissed me again and again and I answered his kisses. He looked at me with his sad eyes. And we understood each other. Without words. His eyes were in flames and he kissed me all over again. I smiled for the first time in months but no one noticed. He had his eyes closed. I wanted to tell him he was the first person to make me smile in ages but I couldn't. I just took his head between my hands, smiled to him and kissed him. Our tongues were tangled and our kisses became deeper. Two lost sheep...Two betrayed sheep. While he still kissed me I moved forward; I started opening his shirt. His beautiful, white shirt dropped off and I saw his thin body. Quickly he started opening his pants and I just kissed and licked his chest. We were in flames; we were in the middle of the storm. Two naked, lost sheep with only each other. He gave a questioning look at me and I just smiled a bit. This was what I wanted. He closed his eyes and gave me a deep and loving kiss and moved down. He licked my chest and kissed it. It was like art, like music! He composed music with my body. And what beautiful music it was... I kept my hands in his hair, his lovely hair. He moved down, all the way down to the part of my body I hated. He still gave a quick look at my face before he did it. He took my ugly snake into his mouth and kissed it, he made me feel something I never had felt before. I closed my eyes and gasped. I felt like I was flying. He kissed it, licked it, sucked it. And I came, I came into his mouth. He lifted his head and smiled; he crawled back up and kissed me. I tasted the salt on his lips. I tasted...myself. Our tongues were tangled again and he gently started pushing. I felt like torn up, just like I felt just a moment ago with my 'brother'. But I didn't care, he did it gently and he tried not to hurt, I was sure. And after a while the pain became pleasure and he started pushing himself into me faster and faster...our bodies were one, we had the perfect rhythm. His gasps became louder and I felt my erection against his quickly moving skin. I tried not to scream; I was in heaven. He was a perfect human being. I came again and had the strongest orgasm ever; he, finally, came soon after me.  
  
I opened my eyes and so did he; we smiled to each other. He kissed me again and took himself out. That's when we both noticed out little audience; Yu~ki was just standing there by the door. I became afraid but when Klaha kissed me again I knew it was okay. I became relaxed and lied there, pretty tired. Klaha got up and walked to Yu~ki. He closed his eyes and gave Yu~ki a long kiss. I smiled by myself when I understood it was me who tasted in their little kiss. Klaha started walking backwards, still kissing his love. They clearly had forgived each other. I thought I was beginning to forgive too. Eagerly Klaha ripped Yu~ki's clothes off and walked to the bed. He crawled over me again and gave me a long kiss and then rolled over me to lie down. Yu~ki got over him and laughed a bit. Anyone could tell that those two were in love. Yu~ki gave Klaha a small kiss and moved down. He didn't need to do anything, Klaha already had an erection. I turned myself and kissed him while Yu~ki was tasting his beloved. I felt his fast breath in my mouth and put my tongue in. Our tongues played with each other and after a while I started kissing his chest. His body cramped and he gasped loudly, he was so very close. He screamed like he was dying and soon after Yu~ki lifted his head; he smiled. He knew what he was doing. He kissed me and I tasted Klaha, I tasted his salt. Klaha was smiling. I kissed him so he could taste himself too. And he smiled to me. He quickly looked at Yu~ki and they nodded. Klaha went behind me and kissed my neck. He suddenly pushed himself in and started his perfect rhythm again. I closed my eyes and panted heavily when Yu~ki took my erection into his mouth. Did I say previously I was in heaven? Well, forget it. Now I was in heaven. I felt like screaming, it was so lovely; I had forgiven him, I could forgive anyone! Klaha's sweaty body was behind me and the pleasure I felt was indescribable. Klaha came almost at the same time as I did. My body felt like I was beaten and I was so tired. I just smiled at both of them and curled myself up. I was done. I watched at the two of them; they laughed and kissed and played with each other's bodies. Yu~ki pushed himself into Klaha and their rhythm became perfect immediately. They knew each other perfectly. It was beautiful to watch; I watched Klaha's face, his expressions. I watched his erection and his cramping body; I heard his gasps and I saw him scratching Yu~ki's back. His mouth was open and he was gasping loudly. Suddenly he screamed and he came onto Yu~ki's chest. Yu~ki stopped and took himself out; he sat on his knees and let Klaha take him to the end with his mouth. Klaha licked his penis with a wild look on his face and finally the last one of us came; Klaha lifted his head and with a curious look he kissed me. And the salty taste hit every single one of my senses. We were kin again; they were my brothers. And I was their sister. Old things were old things.  
  
This was now. 


End file.
